


I Love Him

by Veeebles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Elliot's appartment, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Tyrel loves Elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: I find him sitting on the couch in the dark, hood up over his head, arms crossed over his chest, slouched against the cushions in sleep.I can’t help the smile that slips across my face and I dump my now empty glass in the sink, walking carefully over to the couch being careful not to wake him quite yet, undoing and pulling off my tie as I go.I crouch down on the floor before the sleeping man. I smile and watch him sleep. His face is calm and expressionless – a picture of peace. His eyes flicker back and forth beneath his eyelids as he dreams. I wonder if he ever dreams about me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by Tyrell's appearance in Elliot's apartment, as if it was a place he had visited many times before. So from that thought sprung this shameless fic.
> 
> Enjoy, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Vee

I push open the door to the apartment I know too well.

Elliot’s apartment always smells like him; cologne and cigarettes and something that is completely unique to him.

I bend down to pet the little dog that scampers over to greet me, wagging its tail excitedly and making little noises of frustration when eventually I straighten again and strip my blazer off. I hang it on the hook by the door and kick off my shoes, nudging them to lie neatly beside one another beside the door.

I go to the fridge, helping myself to some water, taking a long drink, eyes scanning the apartment for him.

I find him sitting on the couch in the dark, hood up over his head, arms crossed over his chest, slouched against the cushions in sleep.

I can’t help the smile that slips across my face and I dump my now empty glass in the sink, walking carefully over to the couch being careful not to wake him quite yet, undoing and pulling off my tie as I go.

I crouch down on the floor before the sleeping man. I smile and watch him sleep. His face is calm and expressionless – a picture of peace. His eyes flicker back and forth beneath his eyelids as he dreams. I wonder if he ever dreams about me.  

He breaths slowly through a pair of pouted, parted, pink lips. He was even snoring slightly.

I raise a hand slowly, trailing a finger along the line of the hacker’s bottom lips, smiling when he twitches and shifts, moving his face away from the touch.

Eyes flickered open and I am swimming in a warm brown.

“Bonsoir, Elliot,” I whisper, hand moving down to hold Elliot’s where it rests against his stomach.

Elliot blearily blinks his eyes, nose scrunching up as he tries to shake the sleep from himself.

“Tyrell, I told you about watching me sleep,” comes the grumpy, monotone reply and I try to ignore the little jolt that sleepy, rugged voice gives me.

“It’s nice to see you too,” I joke instead, leaning back as Elliot rubs his hands over his face, groaning as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

He pulls his hood down, fixing his hair in the quick, self-conscious manner of his then looks back down at me with eyes that can actually focus and smiles a little.

“It’s nice to see you,” he says, a smile curling his words.

He leans forward and kisses me once, softly on the mouth. He’s always so shy about being affectionate with me, even after all this time.

I chuckle and chase him as he moves back to lean against the back on the couch, capturing his lips firmly this time, giving him a proper kiss.

He makes a soft noise against my mouth; a small, contented sigh and my hands move around his waist, wanting to feel more of this man against me.

I break the kiss only to sit down on the couch beside him and pull him into my lap so I can have more of him.

I chuckle after seeing the way his big eyes light up as he straddles me, arms looping around my neck, the soft fabric of his hoodie tickling my skin.

He leans down and kisses me again and I could do this for days, years even. I could just exist here for all eternity; sitting on the couch with Elliot in my lap, exploring every inch of his mouth, listening to his little breathy sighs, feeling the dip and swell of his waist beneath my hands.

The kiss deepens and I lick my way into the hacker’s mouth, shivering when I taste him, moaning and biting his tongue gently when his fingers twine into my hair, tugging just how I like it.

I elicit a low moan from the smaller man as my teeth graze his tongue. I want to hear that noise again so I bite his bottom lip, feeling dizzy with the sound of Elliot moaning louder and how he grinds down on me, letting me feel him getting hard in his jeans. I bite harder and his nails dig into my neck, dragging across my skin, hitting a spot he knows is sensitive and drives me crazy.

I release his lip and lean back to look at him.

God, I love him.

His hair is a mess, his face is flushed, his eyes are wide and pupils blown so his irises look black. His lips are swollen from my kiss, the bottom one red and he is breathing hard.

He looks wrecked and it’s how I love him to look.

He makes a noise of impatience and pulls me back to him, kissing me again – harder this time, biting my lips, moaning, licking along my teeth, grinding down on me, nails trailing across my skin.

He knows exactly what he’s doing He knows exactly what I want.

I break the kiss, pushing him back to sit up in my lap, there is a small look of hurt and worry on his face but it quickly disappears when my hands move to the hem of his jumper and he understands what I’m doing.

He helps me rip the thing off his body – t-shirt following and my cock twitches at the sight of him sitting there in his skin. His chest is flushed red and his nipples harden as the cool air teases his skin.

I surge forward and my lips attach themselves to his neck, biting and sucking hard, marking him up, I want everyone and anyone to see he mine. I love walking into the office and seeing him at his cubicle with his shirt buttoned up and purple marks in the shape of my mouth just visible above his collar. It never fails to make me hard and there have been plenty times I have wished I could just grab him from his cubicle and drag him to the nearest bathroom or cupboard and make more marks on his skin until he's moaning loud enough for the entire building to hear.  

My lips move down, my hands are on his hips and I pull him to kneel up so I can get access to more of him. He obeys my every command and I can lick and bite my way across his chest. His fingers trail little patterns through my hair, nails lightly scraping my scalp until he gives a sharp tug when I capture his right nipple in my mouth.

He’s so sensitive here. I love this; when I suck and lick until I feel it harden in my mouth then I bit down slightly and he’s squirming and jumping, hips bucking trying to find some friction. I move my attention to his other nipple, repeating my administrations, playing with the other with my fingers.

By now I know he’s fully hard in his jeans and he’ll be getting impatient with me.

“Tyrell…Tyrell, please…”

I grin against his skin, rubbing my cheek against his softness, kissing along his ribs.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me. Let me hear you say it.”

His stomach jumps and he gasps every now and then when my mouth moves over particularly sensitive spots. I move a hand up to the hard bulge in his jeans and rub slightly, delighting in his moan.

“Ah…I want you…inside me, please, I need it…can’t wait … want to feel you so badly -”

I love him like this. Almost everyone saw him as a quiet man; just sitting at his cubicle, minding his own business, composed and expressionless and unreadable. But when he’s with me, and I have him like this, he’s beautiful, he’s a horny, babbling mess and I love every instant of it.

I wrap my arms around him and stand, lifting him and carrying him further into the apartment. Hs arms instantly come around me and his mouth finds my ear; licking up the shell of my ear and biting my lobe.

I push him against the nearest wall when he sucks on it and my knees nearly give out.

He’s grinning at me like he’s just won the world and I smirk back at him before kissing him deeply.

Her instantly responds, kissing me back enthusiastically and he moved his hips, grinding down on my hardness and I gasp into the delightful mouth of his.

I hear him laugh softly in triumph and I’ve had enough of this foreplay. He says he needs me well I need him just as much.

Maybe even more.

I finally find our way to the bed and roughly drop him onto it. I make quick work of my shirt and let myself enjoy how Elliot’s gaze darkens and he licks his lips at the sight. His eyes follow my hands to my trousers and watches with fascination as I unbutton them and let them and my underwear drop to the floor. I step out of them until I’m standing naked before him.

His eyes rove over my body and I can see he’s fidgeting and twitching with the want he has for me. I crawl onto the bed and kiss him again, hands unbuttoning his jeans and peeling them off his body, throwing them on the floor behind me.

His boxers are tented and I push him to lie down, then duck my head to lick along the outline of him through the fabric. He moans and I hear his head fall back onto the mattress. I suck along his length, dampening the cloth and by the time I reach his tip there is a wet patch from where he’s leaking with his want.

I free him from his confines, pulling his underwear down his legs and letting it join his other clothes on the floor.

His cock is red and weeping and my mouth waters at the sight. I feel those eyes on me as I lean down again and lick at his tip, tasking him and making him jump at the contact on his sensitive skin. I tease him, I like to draw him out until he’s begging for me. I twirl my tongue around his head, sucking softly on the skin. I hear him whine and grunt impatiently then call out loudly when I unexpectedly oblige and suck all of him into my mouth.

I suck and take more and more of him in until I feel him at the back of my throat. I concentrate for a moment on getting used to his size and length, slow my breathing and relax my throat. I suck around him and bob my head back and forth, licking along the bottom of his length, fingers teasing his balls every now and then.

I glance up at him as I suck him; he had his head thrown back against the mattress and his hands are tugging at his own hair. His chest rises and falls in uneven breaths and he’s mumbling and moaning incoherently.

I love him like this.

The sight of him, his taste, his smell, it all has me getting harder by the second until I’m aching for him. I buck my hips and grind against the mattress to try and relieve myself some. I moan around Elliot’s cock at the feeling which has him jumping and gasping and moaning my name.

I do it again and again until he has his hands in my hair, tugging and pulling trying to get me to stop and wanting more all at the same time.

I release him with one last suck, licking at his tip, unable to help my taste for him.

He’s breathing hard and I don’t think he even knows what planet he’s on.

I grin and take the moment when he has his guard down to push his thighs up, pressing them up to his chest so his opening is revealed to me.

I lick a trail from his clenching hole to his balls and he is making so many wonderful little noises I’m losing patience. If I didn’t love him so much I would just spear myself inside him and not care about hurting him, just so I could get my pleasure.

But I love him. God, I love him.

So I drag this out, put my leaking length to the back of my mind and concentrate on how he tastes; salty and sweet.

I reach for my trousers, pulling them to me with one hand, never ceasing my administrations on my beloved Elliot’s opening.

I fish out the small bottle of lube from my pocket and coat two of my fingers generously.

I rub around his hole, lubricating the area before sinking one finger into him.

“Ugh…Tyrell!”

I feel his muscles clench and release around my finger.

“I can’t wait to be inside you, baby.”

He whimpers and nods in agreement and bucks his hips down on my finger, signalling he wants more. I slip a second finger in and watch as he moans and spreads his legs wider. I curl them up until I find that spot inside him that makes his eyes blow wide and a loud moan to escape him. I keep going, watching his toes curl and his hands grip the bed sheets. I add a third finger and by then his cock is leaking more and more.

“More,” he moans softly and I’ve reached the end of my tether.

I pull my fingers out gently and move up his body to kiss him hard, he tastes himself on my tongue and pulls my hips between his legs so we are now skin on skin. We both gasp at the contact as our shafts rub together.

I allow myself this moment of pleasure; just let myself grind into him, his arms around me, rubbing up and down my back, his moaning in my ear.

When I do manage to pull away from him it’s just so I can grab the bottle of lube, squirt a generous amount in my palm, slick my shaft up then cover Elliot’s body with my own again, lining myself up with his entrance.

Brown eyes meet mine and he nods once.

I enter him slowly, watching every changing emotion on his face. His fingers grip my shoulders then release then dig nails into my skin with every movement. When I am about halfway in he whimpers and turns his head away, breathing slowly, I can feel him clench and unclench around me, trying to get used to the feeling.

I lean forward and kiss his cheek once, twice, thrice.

He smiles and turns back to me, kissing my lips reassuringly before nodding, wrapping his arms and legs around me.

I move again, this time it’s easier and then I’m completely sheathed inside him and my world is complete.

I lay still, closing my eyes to the wonderful pressure of his walls around me. I kiss his skin, not even sure which part of his body it is and wait for him. Eventually, he nudges me, his hips moving, coaxing me into a rhythm.

I pull out of him, savouring the long drag of pleasure that comes with it, then push back into him the same. My hips start a steady pace and I feel the pleasure pooling in my stomach, Elliot feels amazing around me, my aching need for him being sates with every movement.

His nails drag down my back making me grunt as pleasure shoots straight to my groin. He has his eyes closed and head thrown back but his arms and legs hold me close, ankles locked around me, heels digging into my back.

He has his mouth open and he’s letting out a so many of his noises that speak right to my cock. I kiss him and it’s sloppy; all tongue and teeth.

Suddenly he pulls away and before I even get a second to figure out what he’s doing I’m being shoved backwards hard. I land on my back on the mattress, at the end of the bed. Elliot moves with me; still with me inside him he arranges us so he’s now straddling me. He moves his feet to brace them against the bed and he leans back and starts moving.

My hands find his hips as he does this and my nails dig in, encouraging him. He moans and bounces on me, taking his own pleasure, doing for himself what makes him feel good. He moves faster and harder and I feel it building and building inside me because he is just so good. He feels incredible.

“God, you look beautiful like this, Elliot,” I can’t help but pant out.

He scrunches up his eyes in pleasure, throwing his head back and he moved faster, harder, taking his pleasure and moaning like a whore, my name falling from his lips in a way I never want to stop hearing.

“Yes…Tyrell…yes…mm…so good…Tyrell…”

It’s enough to make me come right there and them but I clench my jaw, force myself to hold on just a little longer; I want to watch him come undone first.

I surge up so I’m sitting but it doesn’t faze him in the slightest, his hips keep moving and I add to it now, bracing my legs on the bed and thrusting up into him. He gasps as I hit deep within him, pumping against that spot that makes him see stars.

I know he’s close because his eyes open, he looks right into mine and he pants and moans but keeps his eyes on mine the whole time. He knows I love to watch him, and I know he loves to watch me.

My hand wraps around his cock and I pump in time with his thrusts.

His eyes widen, mouth opens more, his moans get louder, wilder. His hips move erratically; he’s so close I can almost taste it.

He comes hard, practically screaming in pleasure, his ass clenching around me so good I come too.

He whimpers as he feels me fill him, his canal pumping my cock dry, greedy.

After he sags against me and I kiss his hair, whisper sweet things to him, tell him how beautiful he is, how good he was.

I lay him down on the mattress, pulling out of him gently, smiling when he whimpers at the loss of me in him.

I reach down and pull the covers up and over us, cradling him against my chest.

His arms come around me and he mumbles something against my skin.

I kiss his hair again then allow myself to settle next to him, hands running over his soft skin as we both drift into sleep.

God, I love this man with all my heart.


End file.
